


Calling Sister Midnight

by adiva_calandia



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiva_calandia/pseuds/adiva_calandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Bruce and Selina cross paths, at different times in different worlds.</p><p>You'd think people who call themselves the Bat and the Cat would have better hearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Sister Midnight

_Can you hear me call_

_Can you hear me well_

_Can you hear me at all?_

 

 

1. “Are you out there?”

Selina freezes in the bushes under Bruce’s window, swearing in her head. She knew it was stupid to come out to Wayne Manor at all, stupider to try and get close to Bruce. Too many dead leaves down here in the shrubbery. She tries not to breathe loudly.

“I know you are,” Bruce says. He sounds kinda sad, under that serious stick-up-his-ass tone he’s always got. “I think you are, anyway. Do you – do you need anything?”

Ugh, no, she doesn’t  _need_  anything. This is exactly why she shouldn’t have come, shouldn’t be here listening to the rich-boy pity in his voice. He still thinks she needs  _saving_. He still thinks people  _can_  be saved.

“Selina?” Bruce says, his voice softer now. “I miss you.” He pauses. “Can you hear me?”

But she can’t, anymore. Won’t. Hears the M word and she’s gone.

 

* * *

 

2\. Bryce comes back to Gotham from Paris for her eighteenth birthday. It’s quite the event: red carpet, engraved invitations, a who’s who of Gotham’s movers and shakers on the guest list, all arriving ta the downtown ballroom in limos and town cars. The party is only partly about  _her_ , Bryce knows. Mostly it’s about Wayne Enterprises, and the board of directors patting each other on the back. Inaugurating her as an adult legally capable of managing her own shares is a bonus.

Whatever the reason – there’s a party. So Bryce is dressed up, elegant black dress, impractical high heels, impractical loose hairdo, wishing desperately she could get out of the crowd. The flute of champagne that she’s not supposed to have is getting warm against her fingers as she tries to navigate the press of partygoers.

“Hey.”

Instincts and training kick in before the rest of her brain catches up. Bryce turns sharply, ready for–

Not ready for Selwyn Kyle’s sharp-featured face, dark eyes and high cheekbones over a tux. Rented or stolen?, Bryce wonders.

Sel grins at her, slipping his hands in his pockets. “Didn’t expect to see me?”

“I …” She’s smiling back, without thinking. “I didn’t hear you come up.”

“Yeah, well, you weren’t supposed to. Can you hear me now?”

“Yes. Obviously.” God, she hates it when he sounds smug like that. And she still can’t stop grinning. “What’d you steal?”

He shrugs. “From you? Nothing.”

“Sel,” she says, admonishing. “What about everyone else?”

“Who cares?” He holds a hand out towards her. “Do you wanna dance?”

 

* * *

 

 

3.” _Can you hear me?”_

Selwyn rolls his eyes. That patented Batman growl is right in his ear, thanks to the tiny radio the Bat insisted on giving him. He can already tell this heist is going to be aggravating if Batman is going to  _talk_  at him the whole time.

But he can’t deny that it was satisfying to be asked for help. Especially by tall, dark, and brooding himself. And if all goes well, Batman gets to disarm Mr. Freeze’s latest icer, Selwyn gets to make off with a disgustingly huge diamond, and everyone wins. You know. Except Freeze.

“ _Cat_ ,” Batman growls again. “ _Are you listening?”_

“Keep your cape on,” Selwyn purrs, adjusting his mask. “I can hear you just fine.”

" _Then be_ \--"

The next word will probably be  _careful_ , but he doesn't need to hear it. He leaps from the edge of the roof, confident he'll land on his feet, and from the corner of his eye he sees black bat-wings following.

 

* * *

 

4\. Bryce has nightmares. Always has. Not every night, but many of them; not always terrible, but often bad. They used to be about bats. Falling. But tonight, she dreams about the Pit.

She wakes up flat on her back in the dark with a terrible feeling of weight on her chest. Bane’s voice,  _my permission to die_ , his weight leaning on her chest, suffocating, she can’t move her legs, she can’t  _move_  she can’t move–

“Bryce.  _Bryce_.”

And then she can feel Selina’s hand on her face, fingers running through what there is of her hair. Selina asks, “Can you hear me?” Again: “Bryce? Are you awake? Can you hear me?”

As the sleep paralysis wears off, Bryce nods. In the dark, Selina lets out a relieved breath and asks, “Do you know where you are?”

“Amsterdam,” Bryce says. Her voice is muzzy. The answer feels unsatisfactory. She swallows and tries again.

“With you.” Selina’s eyes don’t glow in the dark like a cat’s, but Bryce finds them just the same. “I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hat tip to [](http://atthelamppost.tumblr.com)[](http://atthelamppost.tumblr.com)**atthelamppost** for the prompt "Can you hear me?"
> 
> Genderswapping Selina's name is really difficult. *grumpyface* I ended up going with Selwyn because it means "friend in the manor," which seemed appropriate.


End file.
